pikminjakefandomcom-20200214-history
Pikmin: The Shadow Plague
This is part of the multipart series known as the Light Warrior Saga. The second chapter of the Light Warrior Saga. Another Black Fantasy attacked and dealt more damage than the Tyrant Dlentipede. Again the original Light Warriors fight to save the world. Synopsis 3 years passed since the Dlentipede incident. Another Black Fantasy attacked Earth, more violently, and it became an International emergency that the army could not deal with. The world was being slowly covered in a shadowy haze, the life below becoming sick. Many Pikmin died in the event. Jake, Dylan, Jesse, and Ryan were on the job. They thought they could destroy this alien, they were wrong. When they confronted the shadowy haze, it quickly consumed them and it started to poison them. They retreated. Before long half of the planet was consumed with the haze. When all hope was lost, one night the four Heroes all received the same vision. It depicted a heavenly figure telling them to find the four necklaces in the four temples and to use the necklaces to open the holy cave, where their power could be boosted. They figured the Four Temples were the Four Ancient Pikmin Temples: FireWood, ThunderChip, SandMountain, and FrostGloom (named by Scientists for what was inside: A Temple with both Lava and Trees growing not burning, a Temple made of computer chips, a Temple filled with mountains of sand, and a Temple that was freezing cold and really dark). The necklaces made no sense, and the Holy Cave remained an unsolved mystery that had been puzzling scientists for years. A temple inside a cave underwater that had a massive door which is locked shut and made Dark Matter. The four heroes travelled to each temple and retrieved the three of the necklaces. The final one was in a museum and more difficult to acquire. Then they went to the underwater Holy Cave via a submarine the Government gave them. The cave was difficult to find as the map was inaccurate. They entered the cave and emerged in an area, not submerged. In the center was a pedestal. The pedestal had a circular engraving. The Necklaces began to glow, and after changing shape they fit perfectly into the pedestal engraving. An Angel began to speak with them: "Heroes of the Pikmin! By the choice of the Angels: you shall be the ones to protect Earth from the Black Fantasy and the Black Fantasys to come in the future! Ahead of you is a sealed door. Only you four can open it! This is your destiny!" They opened the door and inside they were blasted with energy. They felt energized and stronger, and all their armour and weapons were enhanced. The four swords glowed white. The heroes left the cave to go face Black Fantasy. The world had been covered in the haze. Trees were wilting and not a single Pikmin was in sight. Ryan cried out a threat to the Black Fantasy. A shadow loomed over them. Down came what seemed like a warrior made of shadow. His cape appeared to be made of black flames. His sword glowed a dark purple. He floated above them. They ran to him striking their swords. He blocked most of them. Jesse started using his magic power while Dylan threw energy blasts. Jake and Ryan still attacked with their swords. The Black Fantasy was extremely powerful. It wasn't until Jesse used a spell that froze time around the Black Fantasy that they could defeat him. Jake jumped up and stabbed him in the head. He let out an earth shattering cry and pulled Jake off and threw him away. Then his body began to change. He grew larger and more snake like. His head changed into some kind of monster's head. He started digging into the ground! This giant snake form made it even harder for the heroes to kill him. He would dig into the ground and come up from underneath them. The battle was tense, but they eventually found on his head the scar that Jake left. They would jump on and stab it with their swords. Again the Black Fantasy let out a cry. His body started to burn with a black flame until he was no more. Then the Earth started to shake. A portal opened beneath them and they fell in. They fell into the Dark World. The Black Fantasy reappeared and the heroes all joined their powers and shot a ball of pure energy and light. It hit the Black Fantasy and finally finished the alien off. The shock and energy consumption took a toll on the four and they blacked out. Jake awoke. He was in a some sort of giant test tube. He looked to the side. In another test tube was Ryan. He was still asleep. Jake broke the glass with his fist, a blue steam came out. He unlocked the door of the test tube. He was in some kind of lab. It was very dark but he could still see clearly. He unlocked Ryan's test tube and woke him up. There was two other test tubes, both empty. They both knew Jesse and Dylan were around here somewhere. They opened a door, inside was Dylan. He was against a wall and had been cut open, covered in cut marks. He was still alive, but he was losing too much blood. Ryan figured that this must be work of the Angels, they are the ones to protect Earth and shall never die. Jake wondered where they were. They found Jesse, he was just as damaged as Dylan was. They walked around the lab for hours. They eventually found a door that led outside. Outside was incredibly dark and grey. They first guessed that the world had ended because the sun was blue and the sky was pitch black. Then they realized they weren't on Earth because there was also three moons. They walked on the red dirt that covered the ground. They saw a tower in the distance and the Heroes decided to go there. The tower seemed to go up into the sky forever. They walked up to the big heavy door and opened it. They climbed the Tower at the top they found a door. The next room was a hallway, but the hallway was twisted. The end of the hallway the door was upside down and the carpet on the floor was on the roof. They walked down the hallway but they did not feel it being twisted. On the other side, everything was right side up and the door they entered in was upside down. They opened the door. On the other side was a grassy field. They ran out and looked back, the door was gone. Above them was the Sun they grew up with and sky was blue. Later, they found the Pikmin city Motherload for some strange reason. The Pikmin was all the proof they needed to know they were on Earth. Except a hundred years had passed. To be continued in Pikmin: Shadow Plague 2 Category:Serials Category:Sagas Category:Light Warriors